In recent years, a light-emitting element has been developed that emits light upon being supplied with electric current in a forward direction. Such light-emitting elements include an organic electroluminescence element (hereinafter also organic EL element), which employs the organic material electroluminescence effect of organic fluorescent materials to produce light, and has become widely used.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses organic electroluminescence display panel 901, shown in FIG. 17, as an example of an electronic device incorporating an organic EL element. The organic electroluminescence display panel 901 includes a glass substrate 911, a thin-film transistor 912, a first conductive layer 913, an organic insulating layer 921, a second conductive layer 923, an intermediate layer 935, a partition 941, a light-emitting layer 942, a third conductive layer 943, a protective layer 948, a contact layer 949, a colour filter layer 950, and a sealing layer 951. The first conductive layer 913 functions as wiring. The organic insulating layer 921 is formed over the first conductive layer 913 and has an aperture exposing a portion of the first conductive layer 913. The second conductive layer 923 is formed so as to cover layers from the organic insulating layer 921 to the first conductive layer 913, and functions as an anode. The second conductive layer 923 is made of metal. The intermediate layer 935 extends over a top face of the organic insulating layer 921, an inner circumferential face 921a that faces the aperture, and a bottom face 921b, between the organic insulating layer 921 and the second conductive layer 923. The intermediate layer 935 is made of indium tin oxide, which is a type of metallic oxide material. The light-emitting layer 942 is formed over the second conductive layer 923, and is made of an organic light-emitting material. The third conductive layer 943 is formed of an optically-transparent material and functions as a cathode. Accordingly, a configuration is achieved where electrical current flow from the first conductive layer 913 to the second conductive layer 923 occurs through the intermediate layer 935 at the bottom face 921b of the aperture in the organic insulating layer 921. Also, metallic oxide material is known to have high adhesion, with respect to organic material as well as metallic material. As such, there is high adhesion between the organic insulating layer 921 and the intermediate layer 935, and high adhesion between the intermediate layer 935 and the second conductive layer 923. Accordingly, the organic electroluminescence display panel 901 is able to constrain the organic insulating layer 921 from peeling away from the second conductive layer 923.